Bionic Babysitter
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: Bree gets to babysit Naomi again, but she already has plans with Skylar to go to a concert. So, she turns to Chase to help her and leaves Naomi with him. And he leaves the penthouse to go to the Concert too. Then Kaz and Oliver left the penthouse also. Leaving Spike to watch over Naomi. A little sibling bonding which will also lead to a huge disaster. Warning Spoilers.


**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating in a while my Mom grounded me and took my phone away. But, I have been reading some stories on the computer at the library. The last episode of Lab Rats Elite Force made my day. Especially the bonding between Bree and Naomi. So I decided to make this and in the honor of Billy Unger's birthday. Happy 21st. Hope you guys like it. There will be spoilers so I advise people not to read this if you haven't watched the episode.**

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I ran into the penthouse and saw the Kaz and Oliver sitting on the couch. "Guys guess what," I said excited. "You got rid of the blisters on your feet?" Kaz guessed. "Unfortunately no. Actually Tasha is letting me babysit Naomi again," I told them. "Really? Even after the whole Teen Baby fiasco?" Oliver asked. "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

Kaz and Oliver went outside on the terrace. "She should be here in about an hour," I said. Just then the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it and saw it was Tasha and she was holding Naomi. "Or second," I corrected myself. I reached over and picked up Naomi. "Aw who's a cute little baby? You are yes you are," I started talking in a baby voice. Tasha handed me a bag. "OK so the diapers are in the front, the bottle is on the side, and I feel like I'm missing something," Tasha started babbling.

"Tasha everything will be okay the big sister has everything under control," I assured her. "Thank you Bree bye everyone. Bye bye sweetheart," Tasha said to Naomi then left. I shut the door. Skylar came down the stairs. "Hey Skylar look Naomi is her to visit us and I'm babysitting again," I told her. "Uh Bree aren't you forgetting something?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. "Tonight we were going to see Guns n' Roses in concert, and I already have the tickets," Skylar explained. My eyes went wide.

"I totally forgot about that. What am I going to do?" I asked her. "I guess your just gonna have to let one of the guys watch Naomi," Skylar suggested. I nodded my head agreeing with her while bouncing Naomi up and down. "OK, so Spike isn't even an option, Oliver and Kaz are a definite no, so the only one left is Chase," Skylar said. "I'll go get him. Here watch her for me," I told Skylar as I handed Naomi over to her. I got in the Hyper-Lift and went down to Mission Command and saw Chase.

"There he is. How's my favorite brother in the whole wide world doing?" I asked him. Chase gave me a look telling me he wasn't buying it. "What do you want?" He asked me. "Well I was wondering if you could watch Naomi for me while Skylar and I go to a concert?" I asked. "Isn't babysitting Naomi your responsibility?" Chase asked. "Yes, but please just do this one little tiny favor for me?" I begged him until he finally gave up. He sighed. "Fine I'll do it." I hugged him. "Thank you so much. Now I have a concert to get ready for," I told him as I got in the Hyper-Lift and went upstairs.

 **Kaz's P.O.V**

Oliver and I were down stairs watching TV. Bree and Skylar were already gone. Chase came down stairs. "Where's Bree?" He asked. "Oh her and Skylar left for the Guns N' Roses concert," I told him. "Ok," Chase said. He was about to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Wait did you just say Guns N' Roses?" He asked me. "Yeah," I said. "WHAT?!" Chase yelled. "What what's wrong?" Oliver asked. "That's my favorite band and they're seeing them without me," Chase explained. Just then he ran out of the door while grabbing a jacket.

"That's not fair. They get to go to a concert while we're stuck here watching TV," Oliver said. "Yeah you're right, maybe we should go to that concert too," I told him. "I'm in," Oliver said. We were about to leave out the door when he stopped. "Wait what about her?" Oliver asked while pointing at Naomi who was trying to eat one of her blocks. "She'll be fine now let's go before we miss them play Paradise City," I told him then we left.

* * *

Spike came downstairs to grab something to eat. He was about to go back upstairs when he heard a noise. Spike turned and saw Naomi sitting on the ground. He kneeled down. 'Um okay I'm not an expert on babysitting, but I do know your not supposed to leave the baby alone,' Spike thought to himself. Naomi smiled at him and reached out her hands to be picked up. Spike then realized what she was trying to do. "Yeah that ain't happening Princess."

 **Wow the others just left Naomi, but luckily Spike came to the rescue. (Sarcasm intended). Anyways bye everyone don't forget to Read and Review. Bye.**


End file.
